If You Loved Me
by Rizuki29
Summary: Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini,?


**If You Loved Me**

**Title: **If You Loved Me

**Scriptwriter: **Rizuki

**Cast(s):**

Luna

Lay

**Genre: **Romance

**Duration: **Oneshoot

**Rating: **Teenager

**Disclaimer: **This story is belong to me. Lay is belong to himself.

**Author's note: **Hai haii~ #lambaibarengLay

Kali ini saya bikin fict –angst lagi. Tapi tokohnya Lay-Luna. Ah, ga tau kenapa, kalo idol cewek aku suka Luna F(x). hehe.. Fict ini terinspirasi dari MVnya Zia ft Lee Haeri – If You Loved Me. Jadi, kalo bisa pas baca fict sambil dengerin lagu itu.

Semoga feel dapet! ^^

Happy reading all~ :*

**Summary: **Kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa harus seperti ini,?

**oOo**

Desau dan hembusan angin cukup kencang mewarnai sore ini. Mendung itu bahkan mengaburkan semua warna lingkungan sekitar. Menjadikannya kelam, gelap dan pekat. Lalu lalang kehidupan bahkan sudah berakhir sejak satu jam lalu. Setelah birunya langit tertutupi oleh mendung pekat yang berarak menyelimuti langit Seoul.

Aku segera melangkah untuk menutup kafeku. Ah, cuaca yang tak bersahabat ini membuatku harus menutup kafe ini jauh lebih awal dari biasanya. Entahlah, tak seperti biasanya. Cuaca sore ini terasa aneh.

Setelah aku selesai menutup pintu kafe, hujan deras turun begitu saja menimpa daratan. Angin juga bertiup sangat kencang.

Aku duduk di salah satu kursi yang dekat dengan jendela. Pandanganku terarah ke luar jendela yang sengaja tak ku tutup itu. hujan turun semakin deras, dan petir mengguncang angkasa dengan suaranya yang tak bisa dibilang pelan itu. Namun, aku memilih untuk tak menutup jendela ini. Aku membiarkan beberapa bagian wajah dan tubuhku basah oleh air langit tersebut. Aku sangat menyukai hujan. Meskipun dia harus datang bersama sang petir.

Tanganku meraih _cappucino_ yang terletak di atas meja. Ku sesap perlahan minuman favoritku itu sembari tak melepas pandangan dari halaman depan kafe.

Tanpa ku sadari, bibirku melengkungkan sebuah senyuman dikala sepasang _onyx_ku melihat sepasang kekasih yang tengah berjalan di bawah hujan dengan menggunakan payung. Sang pemuda tampak memberikan kehangatan kepada sang gadis dengan memeluknya. Sang gadis hanya membalas dengan senyuman manis dan mengucapkan beberapa kata.

Ah, membuat pikiranku kembali memutar memori indah 8 tahun lalu..

.

oOo

"Aih, kemana perginya anak itu? Bukankah dia berjanji akan menjemputku?" seorang gadis berdiri gelisah di depan gerbang kampus tempatnya berkuliah. Dia tengah menunggu seseorang. Tapi, bukan tanpa alasan kenapa dari tadi gadis berambut sebahu itu mengeluh. Dia mempunyai firasat jika sebentar lagi hujan akan segera turun, mengingat langit yang kini tak lagi cerah.

Benar saja. Tak sampai lima menit, hujan sudah mulai mengguyur membasahi bumi. Gadis itu berlari ke halte yang kebetulan dekat dengan tempatnya berdiri tadi. Dia mendekap tubuhnya sendiri, saat merasa udara dingin menusuk kulitnya.

"Luna!" sebuah teriakan terdengar oleh telinga gadis itu. Dia menoleh ke arah suara tadi. Bibir gadis itu mengerucut setelah dia tahu siapa yang datang.

"Ah, maaf. Aku terlambat. Aku lupa kalau kau pulang lebih awal hari ini. Maaf.." lelaki yang baru saja datang dengan payungnya itu segera mendekat ke arah gadis bernama Luna itu.

"Ck! Dasar pelupa! Bukankah sudah aku peringatkan untuk mencatatnya?" protes Luna kesal.

Lelaki bersenyum manis itu memamerkan dimplenya ke arah kekasihnya, Luna.

"Ya! Berhenti melakukan itu, Lay! Ayo pulang!" Luna mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia memang paling tak bisa menghadapi lelaki bernama Lay itu jika sudah mengeluarkan _aegyo_nya.

"Ayo!" Lay membuka payungnya dan segera memeluk tubuh Luna agar berjalan lebih dekat dengannya.

Luna menatap mata Lay yang kini begitu dekat dengan miliknya. Dada Luna berdebar makin keras. Usia pacaran mereka memang sudah satu tahun lebih, tapi di saat-saat tertentu, hati itu masih dapat bergetar hebat.

"Berhenti menatapku penuh kekaguman seperti itu, Nona!" ucap Lay usil. Luna tersipu. Pipinya merona merah.

Luna tak membalas ucapan Lay. Dia hanya lebih mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Lay sembari tersenyum manis pada kekasihnya itu.

oOo

Hari ini Luna sengaja tak meminta Lay untuk menjemputnya sepulang kuliah. Gadis itu akan menemui Lay di tempat Lay biasa menghabiskan waktunya untuk membuat lagu dan mengajar beberapa anak kecil bermain alat musik.

Luna tersenyum saat melihat Lay tengah asyik memainkan jemarinya di atas sebuah piano berwarna putih itu. Mata Lay juga terpejam, mengisyaratkan jika lelaki itu tengah larut dalam permainan jemarinya di atas piano.

Luna berjalan perlahan mendekati Lay. Dia tak ingin mengganggu konsentrasi lelaki manis itu. Ah, lebih tepatnya dia ingin mengejutkannya.

"Lay.." panggil Luna pelan. Tangannya dia kibaskan pelan di depan muka Lay. Tapi Lay tak menggubrisnya. Luna mengerucutkan bibirnya, dia menekan tuts piano itu sembarangan membuat suara permainan piano Lay rusak.

Lay menoleh sebentar, menatap horor ke arah Luna. Sedangkan yang diberi tatapan, hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Lay menghela nafas, kemudian dia menggerakkan tangannya, menyuruh Luna untuk duduk di sampingnya. Tanpa bicara lagi, Luna segera duduk di samping Lay.

"Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Lay. Dia tatap kekasihnya itu penuh sayang.

"Oh!" Luna mengangguk. "Aku ingin menunjukkanmu sesuatu! Tadaa..." Luna memamerkan jari-jari indahnya yang dipolesi oleh cat kuku warna pink.

Lay tersenyum, "Cantik!" komentarnya singkat. Kini, Lay kembali berkonsentrasi pada pianonya.

"Kau ingin mencoba?" tanya Lay pada Luna. Sebulan ini Luna memang tengah belajar piano pada kekasihnya itu. Tapi, sejak seminggu lalu mereka tak lagi berlatih karena kesibukan Luna di kampus.

Luna mengangguk lagi, kemudian mulai memainkan jari-jarinya di atas piano. Lay tersenyum saat menyadari permainan jari gadisnya sudah banyak mengalami peningkatan.

"Bagus! Kau semakin pandai memainkannya, Luna. Aku suka!" ucap Lay sambil mengacak rambut Luna pelan. Luna tertawa. Dia suka melihat Lay tersenyum, memamerkan dimple manis di pipi kanannya.

"Kau suka permainan pianoku atau suka padaku, Lay?" Luna menggodanya.

Lay menatap Luna, "Aku suka dua-duanya." Dia mengakhiri ucapannya dengan memberikan sebuah kecupan hangat tapi singkat di bibir Luna.

oOo

Lay berjalan perlahan memasuki tempat kesukaannya. Satu jam lagi, beberapa anak kecil yang belajar piano padanya akan segera datang. Lay sudah membawakan beberapa bungkus cokelat untuk murid-muridnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Lay merasa pening. Kepalanya seperti tengah berputar hebat. Penglihatan dari _hazel_ itu juga perlahan memudar. Lay berpegangan pada ujung sebuah meja yang kebetulan berada di dekatnya.

Brukk..

Cokelat-cokelat yang tadinya berada di tangannya terjatuh ke lantai. Lay segera menunduk untuk mengambil cokelat-cokelat yang berserakan itu. Tapi sekali lagi, penglihatannya seperti berkunang-kunang. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. Terlihat sangat kesusahan untuk merapikan cokelat itu.

Luna yang baru saja datang, sangat terkejut melihat Lay yang berusaha menggapai cokelat-cokelat di lantai. Luna berlari mendekatinya.

"Lay, kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya penuh khawatir. Luna segera menggenggam tangan Lay.

Lay memandang Luna. Tapi lagi-lagi pandangannya tak jelas. Akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Aku tak apa, Lun!" ucapnya pelan.

Luna semakin heran. Tak biasanya Lay seperti itu. Ada apa dengannya?

oOo

Di dalam kamarnya itu, Lay berdiam diri. Lelaki manis itu seperti tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Wajahnya pucat dan terlihat lelah.

"_Glaukoma adalah salah satu penyakit pada mata yang diakibatkan oleh penumpukan cairan (aqueous humor) di dalam mata yang terlalu tinggi dan kemudian menimbulkan tekanan. Cairan ini biasanya dikeluarkan dari mata melalui sistem drainase, di mana iris dan kornea bertemu. __Tapi__, bila sistem drainase tidak bekerja dengan benar, maka mata tidak dapat menyaring cairan tersebut dengan normal dan timbullah tekanan di dalam mata. Hal itu akan merusak saraf optik dan dapat menyebabkan kebutaan.__"_

Lay menghela nafas. Dia kembali teringat pada ucapan dokter saat dia memeriksakan kondisi matanya tadi pagi. Lay merasa sangat terpukul mendengar diagnosa tersebut. Dia tak bisa membayangkan apa jadinya jika dia tak bisa lagi menggunakan kedua matanya?

"Argh!" Lay mengacak rambutnya kesal. Dia masih belum bisa menerima keadaannya saat ini.

Akhirnya, air mata itu meleleh juga. Pertahanan yang dia bangun selama bertahun-tahun untuk tak menangis, kini runtuh sudah. Lay, menangis.

oOo

Bukan hanya satu atau dua hari ini Luna merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda dari Lay. Luna sudah mengamati kekasihnya itu sejak beberapa minggu yang lalu. Lay yang seperti kehilangan fokusnya. Lay yang seperti sangat kesusahan membedakan not di atas piano. Dan Luna sangat yakin, telah terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya itu.

"ARGHH!" Lay membanting semua barang-barang yang ada di atas meja ruang musiknya. Luna hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik pintu. Air mata gadis itu sudah dari tadi turun. Dia hanya bisa menangis melihat Lay yang sangat kesusahan memainkan jemarinya di atas piano.

Luna tak bisa menghampiri Lay. Gadis itu memilih untuk diam dalam tangisannya.

Lay berjalan keluar ruangan musik. Dia benar-benar terlihat seperti seseorang yang tak bisa lagi melihat sekitar. Lay berjalan dengan berpegangan pada apapun yang ada di dekatnya. Melihat itu, tangisan Luna semakin menjadi.

oOo

Derasnya hujan di luar, tak membuat Lay berniat untuk segera pulang. Dia masih berdiri di bawah payungnya. Terdiam. Seperti tengah menyesali diri.

Lay mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh tetesan air langit yang dingin itu. Air matanya mengalir berirama dengan rinai hujan. Lay menengadahkan kepalanya, dan beberapa detik kemudian tangan kiri Lay melepas genggamannya pada payungnya. Jadilah kini lelaki manis itu berdiri di bawah derasnya guyuran hujan.

Beberapa langkah lamanya, Lay berjalan di bawah hujan.

"LAYY!" pekik Luna saat melihat Lay tengah berjalan di bawah derasnya hujan. Tanpa perintah gadis itu berlari mendekatinya. Luna mendekap erat Lay.

"Dasar bodoh!" teriak Luna di depan Lay. Suaranya sengaja dia besarkan agar bisa bersaing dengan suara hujan. Lay hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu kalau kau sakit hanya karena hal bodoh seperti ini. Kau mengerti?" teriak Luna lagi. Gadis itu semakin mendekap Lay erat dan dalam. Dia terlalu mencintai Lay. Tak ingin kehilangan Lay.

"Ayo pulang!" Luna mengambil payung Lay yang tadinya tergeletak di atas jalanan. Kemudian segera mengajak Lay untuk segera pulang.

oOo

Luna tampak membantu Lay untuk mengeringkan rambut lelaki dimple itu. Air mata Luna mengalir sedari tadi. Setelah dia mendengar kebenarannya. Mendengar fakta yang sesungguhnya tentang keadaan Lay saat ini. Tentang penyakit Lay.

"Terimakasih, Lun!" ucap Lay sembari tersenyum.

Luna menatap Lay dalam, yang dia yakini jika Lay tak akan pernah melihat tatapannya itu. Selamanya.

"Ck! Sejak kapan kau menjadi formal begini, Lay? Kau lupa? Aku ini kekasihmu. Jadi, sudah kewajibanku untuk membantu kekasihku sendiri." ujar Luna sambil menguatkan suaranya agar tak terdengar oleh Lay jika dia sedang menangis.

Lagi-lagi Lay tersenyum. Luna segera duduk di depan Lay. Gadis itu meraih kedua tangan Lay. Kemudian dia menangkupkan kedua tangan hangat Lay pada kedua pipinya. Dia membiarkan Lay untuk membelai seluruh wajahnya.

Dimple itu kembali terlihat saat Lay tengah mengusap-usap lembut wajah Luna. Luna hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Lay.." ucap Luna. Tulus.

"Aku juga, Lun! Terimakasih.."

Luna menggenggam tangan Lay. Dia benar-benar tak ingin kehilangan kekasihnya itu. tanpa menunggu persetujuan Lay, Luna mengecup bibir Lay. Cukup lama, dan membuat Lay terkejut sejenak.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lay.." akhirnya Luna terisak dan tak dapat lagi menahan tangisannya. Dia berlari meninggalkan Lay. Dia tak ingin menangis di dekat Lay. Dia tak ingin membuat Lay makin bersedih.

Lay mencari keberadaan Luna di dekatnya, tapi dia tak berhasil menemukannya. Lay mengerti. Dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan Luna setelah dia mengetahui kebenarannya. Luna pasti sangat terpukul. Sama seperti saat dirinya pertama kali mendapat vonis tentang penyakitnya itu dari dokter.

Lay segera beranjak dari tempatnya duduk. Dia melepas sebuah gelang yang dia pakai di tangan kirinya. Gelang yang dulu diberikan Luna untuk Lay. Lay meninggalkan gelang itu di tempatnya duduk tadi. Detik berikutnya, Lay sudah bergegas meninggalkan rumah Luna itu. Dia harus pergi. Dari Luna dan kehidupannya.

.

Sekembalinya Luna ke tempat dimana Lay duduk tadi, dia sangat terkejut. Tak ada lagi Lay di sana. Luna histeris. Dia berlari keluar untuk menyusul Lay. Di tengah hujan yang masih turun dengan derasnya itu, Luna berkali-kali meneriakkan nama Lay. Tapi sia-sia. Dia tak dapat menemukan Lay.

Luna terjatuh. Air matanya yang mengalir bersamaan dengan hujan, menjadi tanda jika dia sangat merasa kehilangan. Dia benar-benar mencintai Lay. Dan tak ingin kehilangannya.

oOo

.

Aku kembali menyeduh _cappucino_ku sesaat setelah aku kembali tersadar ke duniaku. Ah, aku kembali mengingatmu, Lay. Aku tersenyum lebih pada diriku sendiri.

Bagaimana kabarmu saat ini, Lay? Tidakkah kau lihat, aku masih menunggumu meskipun 8 tahun sudah berlalu.

_Ping._

Pandanganku segera ku alihkan pada layar _smartphone_ku. Terlihat sebuah pesan dari kakakku, Minseok.

_Ya! Kapan kau akan pulang ke rumah? Kau lupa jika besok adalah hari bersejarah bagi kakakmu ini? Cepatlah pulang, Luna! Sampai kapan kau akan menunggu Lay di sana? Kau sudah 28 tahun dan masih bersikap kekanakan. Ck!_

Aku tersenyum membaca pesannya. Aku tak berniat membalasnya. Segera aku mengemasi barangku. Aku harus pulang, mengingat besok kakakku itu akan segera melangsungkan pernikahannya dengan kekasihnya.

Aku mengunci pintu kafe, dan segera berbalik untuk menuju halte bus di depan kafe. Penglihatannku kini terhenti pada sesosok bayangan manusia yang kini berdiri di depan kafeku. Seperti tengah berteduh dari derasnya hujan yang masih turun.

"Ah, ijinkan saya untuk berteduh di depan kafe Anda sebentar saja, Nona!" ujarnya saat aku berjalan mendekatinya.

Aku tak mempedulikannya, langkahku masih tergerak mendekatinya. Gelapnya sekitar membuatku tak dapat mengenali wajahnya.

Hingga tiba pada saat mataku bisa melihat sebuah lesung pipi di pipi kanan lelaki itu. oh, God! Aku tak lagi bisa berkata-kata. Wajah itu.. Dimple di pipi kanan itu.. Bibir itu.. Hazel itu.. Rambut itu...

"Nona..." aku sadar setelah lelaki itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku sembari tersenyum. Manis.

"A-ah. Iya. Tidak apa-apa"

Sial! Kenapa aku gugup begini. Aku segera berpamitan padanya dan berlari menuju halte. Tanganku merasakan jika detak jantungku berdetak tak normal. Oh, Tuhan! Lelaki itu...

_Dan aku berani bertaruh, kak! AKU SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA! DIA! LAY!_

Aku segera membalas pesan dari Minseok tadi. Ah, aku tak bisa berhenti tersenyum saat ini. Malam ini terlalu mengesankan!

Lay, aku yakin itu kau!

Karena hujan kita saling mengenal, karena hujan kita terpisah. Dan itu artinya, dengan hujan pulalah kita akan kembali dipertemukan. Seperti malam ini..

.

END.


End file.
